big_brother_americafandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 6
Big Brother 6 is the sixth installment of Big Brother America. Twists * The Playing Cards: '''The Playing Cards: On Premiere Night, a set of cards were placed in the backyard upside down: N, S, and O. If a houseguest got an N, they were nominated. If a houseguest got an S, they were safe for next week. If a houseguest got an O, they got nothing. Following the card selections, the nominees would then have to go in an Hit The Road Competition, with the person performing the worst being evicted. * '''War Room: Potential houseguests GTC613, SheaaElyse, and Turcia moved into the War Room, where they secretly watched the houseguests for a week. During Week 1, America voted for one of them to enter the house. Shea received the most votes and entered the House on Day 2. * [[Pandora's Box|'Pandora's Box']]:''' During Weeks 3, 4 & 5, Pandora's Box was introduced, it could only be opened by the current HOH, which either unleashed a reward for the HOH and a punishment for the house or vice versa. ** '''Impulse of Immunity: After opening Pandora's Box, Drew K was awarded with the Impulse of Immunity, where if the HOH were to nominate someone with the power, that person is safe and the HOH must name another nominee. ** America's Save: Following Week 3's Power of Veto Ceremony, America voted for one houseguest who has been nominated, and the houseguest who received most votes will be removed from the block. They also had the choice to not save anyone. America chose to not save anyone. House The Big Brother 6 House was themed to House of Secrets. BB6 Staircase.png|Staircase BB6 Living Room.png|Living Room BB6 Kitchen.png|Kitchen BB6 Diary Room.png|Diary Room BB6 Bedroom1.png|Colorful Bedroom BB6 Bedroom2.png|Dull Bedroom BB6 HOH Room.png|HOH Room Houseguests Voting History * Note, Kaiden was evicted for part of Week 4 before winning her way back into the house. Game History Week 1 Round 1 (Hit The Road) A new season brought fifteen new faces together to bring them into a power-struggle, all while stuck in the house. Once everyone introduced themselves to each other, and got to know each other, the first twist of the night called "War Room" was announced. It was said that three anonymous figures posing as a high-school clique would be voted in by the public. The public decided to let the Popular Clique Member into the house, unbeknownst to them that they will not enter until after the first eviction. Then the second twist of the night was announced and it was called "The Playing Cards". Cards numbered one through fifteen were placed outside, and each houseguest had to choose one they felt the most confident in. If they got an N, they were nominated. If they got an S, they were safe from Week 1, and if they got an O, they did nothing. After much confusion, it was said that Drew K, Morbrid, and Dior will become nominees for the week. After the house settled in to vote one of them out, they were quickly interrupted by Adrian, saying that there will be no vote. Instead, a Hit The Road competition would take place, with the first placer winning HOH, and the last placer being evicted. The Hit The Road competition was called "Painting White Roses Red", and the three nominees had to push pieces of little pigment across a balance beam into the pot of a rose, ultimately turning it red after 5 pieces of pigment were put in it's pot. It was a very close race, with seconds apart. Drew K came in first guaranteeing his safety plus the HOH, so then it was down to Morbrid and Dior. After struggling for a bit, just barely did Morbrid put his last piece of pigment before Dior did, and Dior was evicted first via the Hit The Road. #ROBBED Round 2 Following Dior's eviction, Shea entered in the house in replacement of Dior. It was time for the first nomination ceremony, and Drew K nominated the people who he thought had the most friction with; Gucci and Potato. In the POV competition called "Himalayan Mayhem", two at a time houseguests must throw as many balls into chutes that are placed on a ramp. The person to have the most after two minutes will win the round, and can choose the next two to face off. It came down to a very close battle between Shea and Drew K, but ultimately Drew K rose to victory as he controlled the first week of Big Brother 6. He opted to discard his nominees, as he nominated them for a reason, and by a very close vote of 6-5, Potato was the first person evicted by a vote in the Big Brother House. Week 2 Following Potato's eviction, everyone minus Drew K played in the "Big Brother House Tours" HOH competition. After a mess of a competition, Mal rose to power. She nominated Gucci and Sarena for eviction, with also stating they were also pawns. The house suspected that Mal was going to backdoor someone, but no one knew who. With the POV more needed than ever, Mal won the "Brain Drain" POV competition, where they had to push blocks with the houseguests faces on them into slots that match the memory wall in the house. To set her plan in motion, she saved Gucci and nominated Shea in her place. Shea then claimed that due to her coming in as a War Room houseguest, she came in with a power. The house thought bogus of this, but that managed to save her from being evicted, as her opponent Sarena was evicted by a vote of 6 to 4. Week 3 Following Sarena's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Big Brother Track Meet" HOH competition, where they had to race across a lane when told to do so. If they ran when they weren't told to, they would be eliminated. It was down to Shea and Drew K for the HOH, but Drew K took his third competition win out of five played this season. He then proceeded to nominate Gucci and Kaiden for eviction. Then in the "Black Box" POV competition, each player went individually through a black box to find an exit. The person with the fastest time would win the POV. With 42 seconds, Shea won the POV, saving Gucci. Then Drew K nominated Ray, as he thought she wouldn't go home. Then, since Drew K opened up Pandora's Box, the punishment brought onto the house was America's Save, where they can either save Kaiden, Ray, or not save at all. With a landslide, America chose to not save anyone. Kaiden and Ray were put as the final nominees, and by a vote of 8-1, Kaiden was the fourth evicted from the house. Due to not attending three sessions, Dust was ejected from the Big Brother 6 House. Week 4 Following Kaiden's eviction, Vichaya won the "Power Roller" HOH competition, where two people had to serve a puck and whoever's puck goes the farthest they win the round. Then, the winner chooses the next two people to face off. After Vichaya won HOH, she opened Pandora's Box where she won a ''INSERT ONCE USED. ''The consequence of accepting that power brought the evicted houseguests back to compete in a competition for re-entry. The competition was called "Big Top Drop", and Dior, Potato, Sarena and Kaiden had to throw balls into a hole, and once they filled up their hole they were to run to their buzzer and lock it in. Originally, Sarena won the competition but did not hit her buzzer, and this proved drastic when Kaiden finished and ran to hit her buzzer, costing Sarena the win. Kaiden then entered the house with immunity as a protector for one week. Vichaya then nominated Shea and Gucci for eviction, as people thought they were paired. In the "Pixar Problems" POV competition, the players were sat in chairs and had to say a word that was spelled out by Big Brother, but backwards. The first person to correctly guess the word earns a point, and if you have three points you win the POV. After a very short competition, Shea won the POV obviously saving herself, and Vichaya then nominated Drew K as a replacement. This was proven to be wrong as Drew K was given the "Impulse of Immunity" power, where if the HOH attempted to nominate them, they would be immune for the week preventing nomination. After Drew K revealed he was immune, Vichaya then nominated Morbrid for eviction. By a vote of 5-3, Gucci was the final pre-juror of Big Brother 6. Week 5 Following Gucci's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Eliminator" HOH competition. Houseguests were asked a question that correlated to either Dior, Potato, Sarena, or None. They were to buzz in first to answer, and if they answered correctly, they get to eliminate someone. If they answered incorrectly, they would be eliminated. After Kaiden got the final question wrong, Shea became the new HOH. Awaiting in her HOH room was Pandora's Box. She was hinted with raining money, so she opened it. Shea got herself a one day mute from live-feeds, while the house enjoyed raining money falling from the sky. After, Shea nominated Drew D and Mal for eviction. In the "Turnover" POV competitions, houseguests had to move like a knight across a chess board, but this time every move they make, each step they take will be voided. After only a few rounds, Drew D won the POV, obviously saving herself. Shea then nominated Morbrid as a replacement. By a vote of 4-4, it was a tie. Shea then casted the sole vote to evict Morbrid from the house. Week 6 Round 1 Following Morbrid's eviction, Kaiden won the "Needle In A Haystack" HOH competition, where houseguests were to roll a ball into a slot with a number, and the person with the highest number after everyone has gone will win. Kaiden nominated Ray and Drew K for eviction, for doing Kaiden wrong. In the "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" POV competition, houseguests had to push three blocks up a ramp into three separate holes, and the first one to finish wins the POV. Drew K won the veto with less than 15 seconds, and saved himself. Kaiden then attempted backdooring Mal, but failed as the house flipped on Kaiden by sending Ray home 5-1. Round 2 Following Ray's eviction, the houseguests were in for a Double Eviction. The HOH competition called "Memory Knockout" involved two people facing off, and they were told a statement about a previous competition and they had to answer with "HOH" or "POV". After many short rounds, Mal became the new HOH. She quickly nominated the remaining targets in the house Kaiden and Shea. Then, in the new style POV called "Niagara Balls", balls fell from the sky. The houseguests had to grab ten white balls and buzz in first in order to win. Everyone was very close in winning, but Mal ultimately won the POV being first to buzz in, discarding the veto. By a vote of 4-1, Shea was the second one to leave that night. Week 7 Following Shea's eviction, Drew K won the "Pressure Cooker" HOH competition, where houseguests had to stay in a circle encaged in a box for as long as possible.